


Soulmates

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Just a lil stalking, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, Starts in S1, booze and bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Everyone was born with a letter on their skin. The placement differed but they all served the same purpose, to help you find your soulmate.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Soulmate AU by flightless-city-bird on tumblr!

26 letters, a 3.846% chance.

Everyone was born with a letter on their skin. The placement differed but they all served the same purpose, to help you find your soulmate. 

Edward Nygma stared into the mirror at his letter, a K sitting below his clavicle on the left side. He was certain that he’d found his soulmate though he didn’t know for sure. When your soulmate touched the letter magic happened. She had never touched his letter, in fact Ed had never even seen hers though he was certain it was an N. He buttoned up his shirt before heading out the door to work.

The GCPD was relatively calm when he entered, so he decided to stop by his favorite record keepers office. On her desk sat a bottle of apple juice and a muffin. Judging by the crumble on top it was some sort of cinnamon.

“Good morning Kristen Kringle.” He greeted. Her usual ponytail tied with a blue scrunchie, it complimented her locks nicely. She was standing a ladder and it didn’t look very structurally sound, so as Kristen swayed a bit Ed dashed to her aide. He put his hands on her hips, and she fell into his arms. Ed smiled down at her. 

“Thank you Nygma, I could’ve cracked my head open.” She was breathless. 

“At that height and angle, surgery wouldn’t be necessary but I’m glad you’re not injured.” 

Kristen pushed up her glasses and made her way to stand up. Ed was a sweet man, he just always took it a little too far. He couldn’t ever leave it on a sweet note. 

“I preferred your old laundry detergent, this one is too floral.” He stated. Kristen furrowed her brow. 

“D-Did you just smell me?” She inquired, though she didn’t want her the answer because she knew it was a yes. Had she smelled his clean shaved scent? Of course she did, but you just don’t go around announcing it. 

“I fear that was something I should’ve kept to myself. This however I will give to you.” He removed a single lemon from his lab coat. 

“Relationships can be sour, or sweet, or a combination of both.” Ed handed her the fruit. 

“Erm, thank you Nygma.” She paused and looked at her watch. Ed looked at the clock on the wall, time to clock in for the day. Ed quickly exited the room quickly and Kristen leaned against her cabinet. 

“He’s so sweet, but then he has to go and make things weird. Why can he ever just leave it at the sweet thing?” She muttered to herself as she went back to her desk. Maybe she could love him...if the circumstances were different. Kristen pulled down her sock, revealing the T on her skin. She couldn’t be his soulmate, despite his constant efforts. If he knew that he’d be crushed, so it couldn’t hurt to continue on as usual...could it?

~

“Where is Oswald? I let him have a ten minutes break and he’s been gone for twenty.” Fish asked. Butch and the others shrugged.

“Now that I’m thinking about it, Mister Norton isn’t here either. I could have swore I saw him just before I sent Osw- Butch, go check the utility closet and tell that boy he better be down here ASAP.” She demanded. Sure enough Oswald was on his knees for Fish’s middle aged business associate. On this mans pale thigh was his letter, a B. The man finished on Oswald’s face and exited the room, abandoning the sniveling male to clean himself. 

Oswald cleaned himself and headed back to Fish Mooney’s side. 

“This is a teaching moment, Oswald should we spare his life?” She questioned, bat to the mans head. He stared up at Oswald with pleading eyes. 

“No Miss Mooney, he’s been skimping on alcohol orders.” He dead-panned, staring at the man as the metal bat hit his skull. A tear fell from Oswald’s face, just another man who used him is what he told himself. Oswald and his mentor took a walk afterwards.

“I treat you like family and this is how you repay me? By sleeping with every client of mine like a slut. Is this because of that whole soulmate mess?” Oswald nodded meekly. “That thing is a myth, something they tell you to make you feel better about the uncertainty of life.” 

Fish knew that wasn’t true, just like she knew she had missed her soulmate and would never see them again. But that didn’t mean Oswald needed to know that. Give him an inch and he’d take a mile, she couldn’t have him believing in the idea of someone loving him and taking him from her. Fish caressed his pale face, her nails running over his cheek.

“If you want to go anywhere in life you can’t let the notion of love cloud your judgement, do you understand Oswald?” 

He nodded. 

“Yes Miss Mooney.” 

After a days work, Oswald returned home to his mother who ran him a hot bath every night. As he eased into the water, Gertrud sat beside the tub.

“I can tell you’ve been crying, a mother always knows. Tell me what’s wrong my sweet boy.” 

He lied to his mother about plenty of things to protect her, telling the truth once couldn’t be that detrimental.

“I fear that I’ll never find my soulmate. I mean surely not _everyone_ has one. Maybe I’m one of the ones who doesn’t.”

“My son, don’t _ever_ say something like that. You are a treasure, you just haven’t found someone as perfect as your mother.” She chuckled and kissed his cheek. Gertrud was all Oswald had growing up, it was them against the world. That’s why he had to work so hard, to give his mother the life they deserved. It didn’t matter if she didn’t know the logistics, it was safer that way. 

~

Ed couldn’t bring himself to _not_ walk past Miss Kringles apartment that night. Today had been a good interaction for him and he hoped the same for her, it was only fair to check on her. Bottom floor, third window on the right. Her windows and blinds were open, he could smell something burning. Ed dashed across the street, he saw smoke. He had to take action. Climbing in the window wasn’t too difficult, a discarded box outside was just sturdy enough for him to hoist his slender frame in.

A dish towel draped haphazardly on the counter next to a lit burner with a kettle of tea on it. Ed fanned the flames for a second before rushing to grab a cup of water to extinguish it. 

Ed stood frozen as she stood in front of him, he had never been in a room with a living girl in a robe. 

“What are you doing?! Oh my God you broke in! They said you were a little off but this is next leve-“

“The dish towel!”

“Huh?”

“The dish towel...the corner was too close to the burner and it ignited! I only broke in because I saw smoke. Miss Kringle I promise I would never try to cause yo-“ and that’s right. He wouldn’t _try._

“Ed...shh.” She pressed her finger to his lips. “I’m sorry for yelling. I’m not exactly used to a man in my kitchen, but if I hadn’t heard the commotion I wouldn’t have got out of the shower...thank you.” She was so close to him, he could smell her strawberry shampoo much more than usual. 

“Please, stay for dinner. It’s the least I can do.” Kristen urged. Ed smiled, all it took to get a date with her was a small fire. Who knew? 

They shared pizza and wine. It turned out that Ed had a personality beyond the odd exterior. He was sensitive, and caring. 

“Then I saw he had put folder in R for reports instead of T for toxicology!” Ed laughed, the wine creating a warm buzz in his core. He felt like he could fly, which is exactly how he ended up staring Kristen in the face as he pinned to the wall. The kisses turned from soft to passionate at the drop of a hat, or rather a pair of glasses. She fussed with the her doorknob until finally opening it. She laid on her bed, kicking off her socks. That’s when Ed noticed the T on her ankle. It was never him, it was never going to be her. Kristen saw the look of disappointment on his face and felt bad, as if it was anything she could help.

“W-Why did you? T-The kissing...and we’re in your bedroom!” 

“Nygma it doesn’t matter, the whole soulmate thing. It doesn’t mean you can’t have feelings for someone else before you find them?”

“Oh dear...I’ve made myself look stupid.” He muttered, trying hard to keep a darker part of him at bay. He wanted her to hurt how he did, but he could never imagine hurting her. Ed stumbled to the door. 

“Ed, stay. So I’m not your soulmate...that doesn’t have to mean anything. We can still enjoy each other’s company.” Kristen said. Ed stared at her. _She knew the whole time and lied about it, but hey she’s still pretty cute._ The dark part of Ed’s brain spoke. 

“I’m an idiot, oh God you must think I’m an idiot. All those attempts...I just wanted a friend-“

“I _am_ your friend Nygma.”

“-even when you treated me like you were better, I still tried. I should’ve gotten the hint, that I’m just a joke to you.” 

“You’re not a joke.” She stood up to stop him from leaving. Ed stared at her and pinned her in the doorway, kissing her lips softly. He wanted this so bad, he wanted her to be his soulmate so damn bad. But there was that T, burning in his brain like hot metal. _You’re not good enough and she knows that. Everyone knows that._

“Shut up.” He muttered into her neck. Her eyelids fluttered as he planted tiny kisses on her skin. 

A knock on the door interrupted their special moment. 

“Kristen, I’m here! We have dinner reservations in thirty minutes! I’ll be out in the car!” A masculine voice said. Ed was now truly irate, the ringing in his ears far louder than the knocks on the door as he put his hands to Kristen’s neck.

“I would never try to hurt you. I know you’re not my soulmate but Kristen Kringle I love you.” He proclaimed. But it was too late, her eyes wide as she slumped to the floor when he removed his hands. 

“No,” he whispered, dropping to the ground to hold her lifeless body.

“No, no, no, no!” Tears pricked his eyes. He killed the only woman he’d ever loved. Think rationally he told himself. So he began to gather the facts of the situation: Kringle was dead, Ed needed to leave the scene before bachelor number one returned, and he most certainly couldn’t handle this sober. 

So to the bar he went. Ed didn’t usually frequent such establishments, he was more than content drinking a hard cider on his couch alone. Tonight called for something a little harder, something to drown the image of Kristen’s lifeless body out of his head.

“Excuse me bartender, can you suggest something with thirty percent or more.” The bartender shot him a dirty look before sliding him a shot glass. The liquid was clear like water but it tasted like if you spilled gasoline on your hand while filling up the car then licked said hand. 

The bar was fairly quiet, Ed usually liked the quiet, but in this situation the silence was more deafening than anything. He stared at his hands, playing over the events in his head. 

_Hold her by the neck, not hard enough to hurt her just enough for her to_ **listen**. _Oh god, why couldn’t she just_ **listen**? _She’s dead now, Kristen Kringle is dead and you’re the reason Ed._

A cool glass dinked Ed’s hand, pulling him from his intrusive thoughts. 

“I-I didn’t order this.” He said. 

“Dude in the suit over there bought it for you.” The bartender responded. Ed had seen movies before, and the man on the other side of those transactions was never one that had good intentions. But it couldn’t hurt to see who sent over a margarita, it took a special kind of person to assume Ed wanted a blended beverage. The man was thin and sickly, he wore a black suit and his hair done up. He figured there was no harm in saying thank you, the night couldn’t get worse. 

“Thank you for the drink,” Ed said. The man looked up, tear streaks running down his face. He sniffed before answering.

“You looked like you were having a rough time,” Oswald commented. He was in the same boat. Ed decided to sit across from the stranger. 

“What belongs to you but others use it more than you do?” Ed asked. Oswald’s brow furrowed.

“Was that a riddle?” 

“Yes, do you like riddles?”

“...no.”

“Well the answer was your name. What is your name?”

Oswald debated on lying. Ed was cute, if not a little awkward but was he trustworthy?

“Oswald Cobblepot.”

“Mines Edward...but people usually call me Ed.”

They were instantly kindred spirits. Oswald had never met someone so intelligent, this man was truly someone Oswald could consider an equal. Misunderstood and desperate for someone who accepted them. Plus it didn’t hurt that Ed was easy on the eyes. Ed found Oswald fascinating, he lived such an interesting life. 

“Do you wear those glasses all of the time?” Oswald asked, taking a sip from his straw. Ed nodded. Oswald gently took the glasses from his face and sat them on the table.

_He wants you to kiss him, take a walk on the wild side. You might just like it._

Ed stared into Oswald’s eyes. Sure there were men that Ed found handsome, but none that he found attractive...that is, besides Oswald. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or that annoying other Ed in his head was clouding his judgment. 

“You look like a different person without glasses.” Oswald commented. The two drank till the sun rose. 

“Alright guys, bars closing.” The bartender informed. Ed was now on Oswald’s side of the booth, leaning on him. 

“Wha time is it?” Ed slurred. 

“About five I think.” Oswald replied. He was no stranger to the last call. Ed frantically stood up.

“I-I have hour in a work! I mean work in an hour!” He exclaimed.

“Relax, just take a sick day. What are you a teacher or something? I bet you teach history.” 

“I’m a forensic scientist for the GCPD I’ll have you know.” So Mister _tall, not so tan, and handsome_ worked with the police. It wasn’t a shock he worked in forensics, he seemed like he would enjoy playing with dead bodies. Oswald thought up a plan for the drunk nerd. He called the GCPD on behalf of Ed, saying he’d work the night shift, before making sure he got home safely. Oswald headed to his own home. Luckily his mother was still asleep, so he wouldn’t have to explain. He was suddenly drained of energy, too tired to even change out of his clothes before falling asleep. 

Ed stepped in his apartment, he made a b-line for the bed and flopped down. His body may have been asleep but his mind was racing. Oswald. He was so interesting, yet Ed knew little about him. Maybe that’s why his mind went where it did. 

_Ed was bent over the bed, striped down to his socks._

_“Delicious,” Oswald hummed. He ran his finger down Ed’s spine before sticking it inside of his greedy hole._

_“You must really want me.” Ed nodded quickly as Oswald hit his prostate, pre-cum leaking from Ed’s cock. He leaned into Oswald’s hand as a second finger was added, scissoring his eager hole._

_“I-I’ve never felt this good!” Ed whimpered. He fucked himself on Oswald’s hand as the suited man whispered sweet nothings. The kind of pleasure he felt was one he’d never experienced and it didn’t take long for Ed to finish. He spilled his seed all down his leg and onto the floor._

Ed woke up in a cold sweat. He knew nothing about this mysterious man yet he was so intrigued. As he got ready for work he recalled that Oswald said he worked at a club, but he knew nothing of the club life in Gotham. Perhaps a coworker would know. 

“What do you know about the nightclubs in town?” Ed inquired. Harvey looked up from his cup of coffee. 

“If that’s a riddle, I don’t get it.” 

“No, no, it’s not a riddle. I met someone recently and they said they work at a club, but I don’t know anything about clubs.” 

Harvey grinned. 

“Nygma you dog! Club girls are wild. I doubt you’d associate with anyone from Spiders or Levels, so she probably works at Mooney’s.” Ed wanted to correct him, but he didn’t have the confidence to admit it was a male he was searching for. 

All day Ed was buzzing, trying get his work done so he could find Oswald. His coworkers didn’t mind, for once he wasn’t taking a pain staking amount of time to do each task perfectly. When he clocked out, Harvey patted him on the back and told him to have fun but not too much fun. 

“Go on and play Oswald, you’ve been good today. Remember, you get two free drinks from the bar and anything beyond that you pay for.” Fish stated, checking her hair in her compact mirror. Oswald nodded quickly. 

“Yes Miss Mooney, thank you.” From there he headed over to the bar and ordered a vodka soda. Straw between his lips, he surveyed the crowd. A man wearing a cheap suit and more hair gel than necessary approached him. 

“You’re one of Fish’s lackeys aren’t cha? Bet you’re real freaky.” He ran his finger along Oswald’s face and he grimaced. 

“Listen. I’ve had a long day, I just want to be alone.” Oswald sighed. 

“We could be alone together.” The man suggested, slipping his hand down to grasp Oswald’s ass. From across the room Ed noticed the umbrella boy and his discomfort. So he took a deep breath and made his way over. 

“There you are honey! Sorry I didn’t meet you at the door.” Ed greeted. The strange man removed his hand from Oswald’s ass, but moved it up to his waist. 

“Who is this?” He asked, as if he had any right to be asking. 

“It’s okay babe, working at the GCPD is a busy job. Oh, this is my boyfriend. Come on sweetheart let’s go.” Oswald replied. Together him and Ed walked to a fairly empty part of the club. 

“You didn’t have to do that, I deal with bigger creeps than him daily.” He stated before sipping his vodka soda. 

That statement upset Ed, did everyone just act like Kristen? 

“But thank you, I really wasn’t in the mood to deal with it. Let me buy you a drink.” 

After two cocktails, Ed saw the appeal of clubs. Him and Oswald danced and laughed, neither of them had had such fun in awhile. Fish, along with Butch and a few others, approached the duo. 

“Who’s your friend?” Butch inquired. Oswald scrunched up his nose and glowered at him.

“Oswald don’t be rude.” Fish added. Ed was surprised to see how quickly Oswald’s tone shifted. This was a woman whose words clearly mattered to him. 

“This is Ed,” Oswald responded. Miss Mooney approached Ed, eyeing him up and down. 

“So Edward, where does a tall drink of water like you work? I might be needing a new umbrella boy soon.” 

“I-I work at the GCPD as a forensic scientist.” 

“Tall and intelligent, what a prize. I’ll remember you.” Once Fish and her group left, Oswald downed not only his drink but Ed’s too. He was shaking with anger. 

“Are you okay?” Ed murmured. 

“She only said that to piss me off. I work so hard for her and for what?!” He huffed. Clearly this was upsetting him greatly. 

“I am always in front of you but never behind you. What am I?” 

“Really? Another riddle? I swear you’re th-“

“The future. You can’t change the past but you always have the future. I’m determined to make the next-“ Ed paused to check his watch. He didn’t have work the next morning so hell why not live a little? “-two hours enjoyable.”

You know the old expression: one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor? A similar sentiment could be said for Oswald and Ed, with floor being replaced with out the door. 

“Where’s your place?” Ed hiccuped. Oswald paused before answering, he couldn’t invite a boy over so late. His mother would never let him hear the end of it. 

“It’s so far away! Certainly yours is closer.” Oswald whined. He pressed his lips to Ed’s neck and whispered “I’ll make you feel alive.” 

Ed was glad he remembered to put his laundry away before inviting Oswald in. Sure they were going to engage in carnal activities, but the idea of Oswald seeing his nice tighty-whities folded in a neat pile embarrassed him. 

“Soo, have you ever been with a man?” Oswald inquired, taking a visual tour of the apartment. Ed didn’t want to seem inexperienced, but that’s just what he was. 

“No, but I’m sure I can take anything you can dish out.” He hummed. Oswald chuckled, the metal of his belt clanking as he dropped his pants and underwear. He watched Ed’s eyes widen as his cock sprung free. Maybe he couldn’t take _anything_ that Oswald dished out. 

“That’s what I thought and that’s okay. In fact, I’m honored. But we’re definitely not doing anal tonight.” Tonight: that insinuates that this wouldn’t be a one time thing. 

They made their way into bed, kissing and rutting against each other like teenagers. Oswald could’ve finished there, hell he probably would’ve had Ed not pulled away. 

“I want to help you with that.” He said, referring to the hard cock that was thrusting against his own fabric covered member. Since the only blowjob he’d ever had was in a dream, Ed figured the most efficient way to get Oswald off was to do what he knew best: a handjob. Wrapping his fingers around the length, he noted how heavy it felt in his hand. It was so similar to his own yet completely different. He started slow, testing the waters. The movements drew such intoxicating whines from Oswald’s lips, and Ed wanted nothing more than to keep making them happen. 

Oswald wasn’t used to someone giving him all of the attention in the bedroom and to be honest he felt a little guilty, but only a little. His brain was clouded with booze and pleasure, and he bucked his hips to make up for speed Ed wasn’t provided. The taller man took the hint, eager to please. Being as touch starved as he was, it wasn’t long before Oswald was spilling over Ed’s fist. 

“Pull your pants down.” Oswald murmured, still riding the high of his climax. Ed obliged, though he actually felt a bit self conscious. Growing up he’d always heard in the locker rooms that it was better to have a thick cock than a long one. His was very true to him, long and thin. But the hunger in Oswald’s eyes gave him an ego boost. 

“I’m not going to bullshit you, I want to blow you. Have you ever have had a blowjob?” Oswald inquired. Ed nodded.

“Not since college, I-I don’t think it did much for me though.” He admitted. Oswald chuckled at that. 

“Then whoever did it didn’t do it good enough. I could make you cum without ever touching your pretty cock, but I’m a little tired.” He slid down until he was inches from Ed’s hard member. 

There was something so intimate and thoughtful about the way Oswald flickered his tongue over Ed’s slit before taking the length into his mouth. He revelled in the groans and sighs coming from the tall male; he took great pride in driving someone to such a vulnerable state, to have such power over them. 

Ed was impressed that Oswald had taken him completely in his mouth, the last time he’d received this sort of thing the giver hadn’t even gotten his length halfway in her mouth before deeming it too much. He unconsciously jerked his hips forward, admittedly loving the choked sound coming from Oswald’s throat. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Ed apologized, but Oswald didn’t seem to mind. He hummed happily as the taller male finally stopped holding back his moans. Though he was what one could call inexperienced, he felt that sex couldn’t make him fall in love. It would take something more than that to give him those feelings, though how he was feeling currently was pretty damn intoxicating. 

“Oswald w-where do you want me to ejaculate?” He stammered. Oswald could’ve laughed at the phrasing, but he was a little busy making a decision. With a wet pop he removed his mouth, replacing it with his hand. It only took a few strokes to finish him off, and with a sharp gasp he painted Oswald’s hand and wrist. 

Ed leaned back as he watched Oswald lick his fingers clean.

“You don’t have to do that, I have paper towels.” He murmured in an orgasmic haze. 

“I don’t mind. Not like you’re a heavy smoker or anything.” Oswald chuckled. They decided to unwind by watching a film. Ed looked over at the dark haired male, it was clear he had a guest for the night by the way Oswald slowly blinked and yawned almost every few minutes. 

“There’s no reason for you to leave tonight, I have a perfectly good bed that we can share.” Ed informed. He handed his pillow over before getting out of bed to retrieve another one. Oswald removed his remaining clothes and got comfortable. Ed’s bed was firmer than the one Oswald had at home, but he was drunk and post-orgasm so he didn’t care. One leg hiked up and the other completely straight, he fell fast asleep. 

As Ed sat the pillow down, he noticed something interesting. On Oswald’s chest was a N. Certainly it had to be a coincidence...but was it? Could it be that Oswald, a man who he knew virtually nothing about, was his soulmate? It made a little bit of sense when he thought about it. Ed certainly wouldn’t have done such things with any normal person, but Oswald said his last name was Cobblepot. It was far too late to be overthinking, so he laid beside him and fell asleep. 

It was still dark when Oswald woke and immediately panicked, Fish was going to be pissed if he didn’t show up for work with a good explanation. There was no time for him to go home, change clothes, and get to Fish’s before her second cup of Irish coffee. So he chose to commit a fashion flub and rewear his outfit, hoping that she wouldn’t notice. 

“Rough night?” Butch inquired. He was reading the paper, which meant Fish had yet to wake up for the day. 

“I didn’t have time to go home.” Oswald mumbled. Butch grinned at that.

“Ohh, so it was one of those nights? Been there, never with a dude though...it was a guy right?” 

“Yes.”

“Well it better he better have been damn godlike.” Fish’s voice came from the top of the stairs. “I needed you last night and you were nowhere to be found. Wouldn’t it be a shame if you had to go back home and tell your mother that you’re out of a job? What would you do then?”

“I-I’m sorry Miss Mooney! You know I would do anything for you, how can I earn your forgiveness?” Oswald cowered, he couldn’t go back to a normal life. Fish chuckled lowly and sat back in her chair. 

“You can start with rubbing my feet.”

~

An investigation of Kristen Kringle’s murder was done, and the role of uninvolved forensic scientist was the hardest he’d ever played. He had taken an oath to never falsify evidence, but it was go to prison for murder or play stupid so he chose the latter. 

“Hey Nygma, I know it’s probably pretty hard working this case but your expertise is very important. Thank you.” Jim said one morning as they entered the GCPD together. Ed was caught off guard, Gordon was being genuinely kind to him. The sudden shift in his tone gave Ed a bit of an ego boost. 

“Don’t get too comfortable boys, got a call about a domestic disturbance. Caller said she heard two gunshots and something else but her accent was thick.” Harvey said, this obviously wasn’t how he wanted to spend the morning when he had _just_ purchased a cherry bear claw. 

Along with Jim and Harvey, Ed went to the home of the woman who called the crime in to get more information. This wasn’t normally a part of his job, but in this case it was helpful. A petite woman with wide eyes answered the door. 

“Hello ma’am, we’re responding to a call you made about a disturbance.” Jim stated. She nodded.

“Come in, come in! I wasn’t expecting so many handsome strangers in our home so excuse the mess.” She greeted. Her accent was one that Ed couldn’t quite place, perhaps Hungarian. The three men entered the home one after the other, the home was decorated as if someone solely purchased every single thing at an antique store; in fact the whole place had a haunted feel to it.

“Someone loves her kid.” Harvey muttered to no one in particular as he noticed the surplus of photos around the house on the way to the dining room table. 

“So ma’am, what can you recall about the night you called about the night you called in?” Jim inquired. 

“Ohh, it was around seven. I had just finished running a bath for my son and I came into the kitchen to make some tea when I heard a man yelling terrible things I’d rather not repeat. Things went quiet for a moment, then I heard two gunshots _bang! bang!_ I didn’t want someone to come and try to harm me and my son, so I called.” Gertrud explained.

“How old is your son if you don’t mind me asking?” Harvey questioned. All of them assumed an age no older than twelve. 

“My darling boy is a few months shy of thirty. Three wonderful decades with my Oswald. Would you like you meet him?” She didn’t give the men time to answer before calling out for him. “You’ll have to excuse his speed, he recently got hurt.” 

Ed’s eyes widened, what were the odds that it was his Oswald? Surely it couldn’t be. But when he saw that black haired man turn the corner his blood ran cold. The man he shared a bed with while nude was now limping towards him. A sudden feeling of anger burned through his veins. Who hurt Oswald? 

Oswald looked soft out of his normal attire. He instead was in a plain white night gown. It wasn’t strange for him, he’d grown up wearing them and with the recent bashing he received, it was easier than pants. His hair was sticking up but from sleep rather than styling. 

“Edward.” Oswald whispered. 

“Oswald dear these nice men want to speak with you, but could you get you me some water? Would anyone else like something?” Gertrud asked. 

Her son obliged and on the way back to his mother, the recently injured man lost his footing and tossed the cup as he fell. The water splashed onto Ed’s white shirt, he hadn’t done laundry yet so his attire was lacking an undershirt, which meant the K on his clavicle was now visible. Gertrud scrambled to help her son up. Oswald’s eyes flickered upwards as his mother helped him, taking notice of the letter. Once he was on his feet, he dusted himself off. 

“Everyone who isn’t that tall man in glasses, leave the room.” Oswald demanded. 

“Excuse me? This is a police investigation.” Harvey replied. 

“That’s happening on property under my name. You got the information you needed, now go.” 

Jim looked over at Ed. He didn’t know their past so he just assumed Oswald was crazy. 

“Fine. But you try to pull anything and we’ll have you in cuffs so fast your head will spin.” Harvey warned before him and Jim walked out. 

“Could you go make some tea? I’d really like some.” Oswald asked. Gertrud couldn’t resist a request from her son, so she headed to the kitchen. The look in Oswald’s eyes scared Ed a bit, the best word to describe it is primal. After not speaking for weeks he assumed he’d be mad, which is why he was so confused when Oswald kissed him. 

“W-What was t-that for?” Ed stammered. 

“It’s you. It all makes sense, of course it’s you.” Oswald revealed the N on his body. “You’re the N Ed Nygma. I’m your K.” 

“Unless I’m spelled Cobblepot wrong, I’m fairly sure it starts with a C.” 

“Cobblepot isn’t my true last name, it’s Kapelput. K-a-p-e-l-p-u-t. I didn’t want my mother’s good name being wrapped into what I do for a living. Growing up I was stepped on, treated like dirt. I’m working my way up and one day I’ll make anyone who doubted me pay. One could see this injury as a setback, but I see it as proof that I am someone to be feared.” 

It all made sense. Why Miss Kringle didn’t love him despite all efforts, and he felt so connected to Oswald despite only knowing him for a short time. Ed never even considered his soulmate being a male, but in hindsight it was silly to assume people only had heterosexual soulmate relationships. He wasn’t the most suave however, so his brain defaulted to saying the first thing he could think of. 

“You’re in a nightgown.” 

Oswald squinted at Ed.

“Yes, and you’re in a cheap white button up. Glad we had that urgent conversation.” 

Neither of them were sure how the whole soulmate thing worked, but the attraction between them was undeniable. Lunch dates turned to lunch and dinner dates, which turned to one spending the night at the others. Soon after losing Gertrud, the couple made the leap to Oswald moving in with Ed. As he saw the darker side of Gotham, he began to understand more and more why the villains of Gotham did what they did. 

It didn’t hurt that he got to learn from one Gotham’s most formidable residents, who was currently snuggled against Ed fast asleep. 

“Oswald.” Ed murmured. He loved to see him in such a peaceful state, but it was time to start the day. 

“You know what they say, early penguin gets the krill.” A sentiment which was responded to with a pillow smacking him across the face. 

“Do you want to put another dollar in the penguin jar?” Oswald muttered. The couple had a swear jar for Oswald and a penguin fact jar for Ed. 

“I’d still have to rattle off forty more facts to even match the amount in your jar because someone has a temper towards bed frames.” He teased. One night Oswald stubbed his toe on his good foot and as he fell, so did the curse words. Some in English, some in Hungarian, and a few in a language Ed dubbed Oswaldnese. 

“Wanna hear five more swears?” 

“Only if they’re in Hungarian...actually teach me something that isn’t a swear. I’ve never heard much Hungarian.” 

Oswald sat up and pulled Ed close. 

“ _Te vagy a napsugaram, a szerelmem.”_

“What does that mean?”

“You’re my sunshine, my love.” 

Ed grinned and kissed Oswald gently. 

“What time will you be home tonight?” He asked. 

“Probably around eight, I’ll probably have dinner before I come back so feel free to get your own dinner.” Oswald replied. He had no clue what kind of surprise Ed had in store for him. 

When Oswald came home, he was surprised to find the door was locked. Ed generally didn’t lock the door unless he was leaving. His key was in the apartment, so he had to pick the lock. The smell of the vanilla cupcake candle danced through the air. Not even intoxicated Ed would leave a burning candle in an unattended apartment, so he had to be somewhere close. 

“Ed? Edward? Are you home?” He called out. 

“I’m in the bathroom dear! Just sit on the bed, I have a gift for you.” Ed said. Oswald loved gifts, the materialistic goblin in him adored being given something that he likes. 

“C-Close your eyes.” Ed stammered. What if Oswald didn’t like it? He stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a forest green babydoll chemise and black lace panties. “Open t-them.”

His eyes opened to the glorious sight. All he could do was drop his jaw, debating on throwing out all of Ed’s wardrobe and replacing it all with this. 

“Do you hate it?” Ed asked. The reason he was doing this whole thing was simple. Oswald and Ed had not yet “sealed the deal”. They’d done everything from hickeys to handjobs, but nothing insertion wise beyond a finger. That being said, Ed had some less than vanilla desires and surely Oswald did too. After piecing together things mumbled by his boyfriend while he slept, Ed learned what Oswald craved. 

“I’ll put a million dollars in the swear jar because _fuck_. I mean my god you’re fucking stunning.” Oswald sang. He trailed Ed’s beautiful body with his eyes like he was a prize at the carnival. 

“Tonight I want you to have all of me.”

“Even?”

“Yes Oswald, I want us to make love. I’ve done my research and preparation. I’m ready.” Ed urged. Research being gay pornos and preparation being fingering himself to said pornos. 

“Oh, you’ve done your preparation? How intriguing.” Oswald chuckled darkly. 

“Yes I have sir, would you like to see?” Ed offered. Oswald had a bit of a dominance kink, he loved to feel like he was in charge. So his boyfriend said kind words, letting Oswald believe that he was in charge when really Ed had him wrapped around his finger. He sauntered over to the bed and bent over the bed as he pulled his panties down. Oswald hobbled over to find that in between Ed’s two perfectly round asscheeks was a purple heart shaped diamond buttplug. A soft gasp left his lips.

“Oh, someone’s been busy today.” He murmured. 

“I know you like things that efficient. This cuts the foreplay time in half, not that I don’t lo- _ahh!_ ” Ed yelped as Oswald tugged lightly on the toy. He could feel his partners length pressed against him as the shorter man leaned over to face Ed. 

“Tell me how you want it. I can do whatever speed is comfortable for you.” 

“Give me all you’ve got. I know the safe word.”

Tossing the plug to the side, Oswald slicked his member up. There was no countdown beforehand, it was just his hole suddenly going from empty to very full. It was the most spectacular feeling, Ed squirming and squeezing around Oswald’s cock. The gritty, intense pleasure of it all had rendered Oswald speechless. 

“This is all I needed to do to get you quiet?” Ed throatily laughed, to which Oswald responded by rolling his hips painfully slow until Ed whimpered and begged for a faster pace. At some point Oswald’s brain shut off as he pounded his boyfriend into the mattress. Ed felt so damn good, taking every thrust with a look on his face that made Oswald feel like God. 

“ _Wait till I get to try him on for size, bet he’ll look precious riding me.”_

This phantom voice was actually another key point in why Ed should let Oswald fuck him. Who knows what depraved things The Riddler let Oswald do, or worse: what Oswald would let the other do. 

Oswald had never felt such feelings for someone he slept with, so he may have misjudged his own stamina. Without warning, he pumped ropes of cum into Ed’s guts. The wash of relief he felt wasn’t long lived, as he noticed Ed’s face. It was completely blank, he only blinked at Oswald. 

“...oh.” He murmured, too terrified to ask if Ed was hurt. With a slow, swift movement Oswald removed himself. The tip of his cock was tinged with a spot of blood. He looked over at Ed, who now had a weary look on his face. 

“Am I bleeding?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. That sent the confident, cocky Oswald packed, leaving the sensitive, vulnerable Oswald. 

“Yes, I’m so sorry. I-I’ve never had this happen.” He stuttered, on the verge of tears. His first time wasn’t very well endowed, and when he had someone of a similar size to his own they were both too drunk to remember. Ed really didn’t mind the blood, he had read on some forums that it may happen. 

The scene at hand was obscene. Ed’s legs spread and cum oozing out of him onto the bed. He was far too blissful to move an inch. Usually after sex Ed felt like he could continue on with daily activities, but this had him spent. 

“Can I get you anything? Some juice, a wash cloth?” Oswald offered. 

“Maybe after nap.” Ed murmured. 

~

As Oswald rose to power, Ed was right by his side. They worked in tandem, running both sides of Gotham in harmony (well as harmonious as Gotham could get). Soon Oswald Cobblepot was elected mayor, with Ed Nygma as his chief of staff. 

“...I care so dearly about this great city. I was born here, I went to school here, I found my lovely boyfriend Ed. This is a city of opportunity and I hope to make the world know how great of a place this is.” 

Ed bent down to tie his shoe, but then turned at an angle to face Oswald. The crowd watched with bated breath. 

“Mayor Cobblepot, you are the best person I know and there is absolutely no one else I’d rather wake up to every morning. I love you so much Oswald, will you marry me?” He pulled the ring box out of his jacket. Oswald promised himself he wouldn’t cry in public but this was too sweet, he quickly nodded and Ed stood to hug him. The crowd was in hysterics, cheering and sobbing as the couple shared a kiss. 

“How did you have time to go ring shopping?” Oswald whispered in his ear. Ed chuckled. 

“What do you think I was doing while you were shopping for the one you have hidden in your office desk?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I take requests on tumblr ( girlwiththetechnicolorheart)


End file.
